Day-to-day
by Yardofthestars
Summary: "–Es porque pienso en que exageras demasiado. –Volvió a sonreír. –Y Aunque sea un "niño", me quieres de todas formas. –Dicho esto, con cuidado despejó un cabello rebelde que caía liviano sobre la nariz de Toudou, acariciando su mejilla en el trayecto." [ManaTou]


Uhm, ¡Buenas! Regreso de mi no planeado hiatus, con un pequeño One-shot que hace unos días atrás se me ocurrió de esta hermosa pareja. Dios, es que por lo menos para mí, es inevitable no amarlos juntos. Son mi destrucción, en serio. Contribuyo al fandom de la pareja con esta corta historia, -ni siquiera alcanza a ser una...- Pero mas bien la escribí para mí, para saciar mis deseos de mas material de ellos. Oh, el omake de unos capítulos atrás en que salen estos dos simplemente potenció mi amor y obsesión. Toudou parecía una esposa. ESPOSA. Me hizo el día, la semana, el mes (?) Como sea, espero que les guste y para los que no conocen la pareja, o no los shipean, se enamoren de ella al igual de como me pasó a mi.

_Aclaraciones._

_Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de este corto texto._

_Solo es mía la historia e idea._

_Errores, entre otros, me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

_[MxT]_

–Deberías hacer algo con respecto a las chicas, Toudou-san. No hay día en que alguna no espere por ti al término de la práctica.

–Lo sé, lo sé. –Bufó arrugando de manera graciosa el ceño. –No es mi culpa. De todas maneras, las he rechazado a todas de la forma más amable posible.

En una situación normal, Toudou estaría bromeando con lo dicho por el de ojos azules y brillantes. Algo como _"No es mi culpa ser tan guapo." "Mi fanclub es tan extenso que nunca dejarían de hacerlo." "Es porque soy el chico más maravilloso que ha existido."_ O frases similares. Pero el hecho de que hasta el mismo estuviera hastiado y abatido por el asunto, ya lo hacía un problema más serio.

–¿No crees que lo mejor es decir la verdad?– Manami a la cara de desentendido de Toudou continuó aclarando de que trataba su punto. –Decirles que estás saliendo con alguien y tema resuelto. –Se encogió de hombros. –Si una lo escucha, de seguro el rumor se esparcirá y el resto se enterará en menos de la mitad de un día, Toudou-san.

–Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil de hacer, Manami. Además pienso que no es necesario. Si las rechazo, todo bien. ¿No?

Toudou seguía fastidiado. No quería hablar de esto, pero el chico a su lado insistía en continuar con el tema. Manami quien seguía caminando a su lado acomodó el bolso en su hombro algo incómodo y habló.

–Pues, es porque te recuerdo que estás saliendo con alguien. –Se apuntó a sí mismo. –Y ese alguien soy yo, Toudou-san.

Manami le dedicó una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, haciendo que Toudou diera un respingo y le dedicara una mirada asesina con sus mejillas rosadas. ¡Rayos! El sí sabía cómo darle la vuelta al asunto.

–Tch. No tienes para que decir. Digo… Ese no es el verdadero problema.

–¿Eh? ¿Entonces cuál es?–Inquirió claramente confundido. Toudou solo miró hacia otro lado con sus labios fruncidos en una línea. Ah. Unos segundos bastaron para que se diera cuenta. El balde de agua fría cayó encima de su cabeza. Él sabía a qué se refería. –¿Otra vez preocupado por eso, Toudou-san? Para mí no es una molestia. Me da igual.

–¡No digas eso! ¿Cómo puede darte igual? Sigues siendo solo un niño Manami. –Suspiró llevando una de sus manos a su frente, masajeando su sien. –Ah. A veces olvido lo difícil que es hablar de temas como este contigo.

–Es porque pienso en que exageras demasiado. –Volvió a sonreír. –Y Aunque sea un "niño", me quieres de todas formas. –Dicho esto, con cuidado despejó un cabello rebelde que caía liviano sobre la nariz de Toudou, acariciando su mejilla en el trayecto.

Toudou volvió a mirarle con ansias de asesinar.

Lo que al mayor de ambos le hacía sentir inquieto, era el hecho de que unos días atrás Manami había salido con que, deseaba decirles a los demás del club sobre la relación amorosa que ambos mantenían.

En primer lugar a Toudou le pareció una buena idea. Después de todo, ellos eran los amigos más cercanos que había tenido en este último tiempo. Pero, ¿Qué sucedería en un futuro cuando esto saliera de aquel circulo? ¿Cómo reaccionarían las personas? No sentía preocupación por él mismo, después de todo tan solo le quedaba un año para graduarse y prácticamente era un _"Bye-bye" _a todos en la escuela. Por quien temía era Manami. Es de saber que es despistado y además libre de preocupaciones, temores. No deseaba que le hicieran daño. No. Lo mejor sería pensar bien el hacerlo o no en un futuro cercano.

–No lo sé. Tú sabes que no quiero que hablen mal de ti, te distraigas y que eso influya en tus estudios. Recuerda que solo tienes un par de años para graduarte, y yo tan solo uno. –Aseguró retomando camino con Manami de su lado. –Eso no significa que no quiera decírselos. Más bien me encantaría hacerlo.

–Mh. –Canturreó. –¿Entonces?

–Entonces por lo menos permíteme pensarlo. –Bufó ya cansado y queriendo cerrar el tema. –Dios, sí que insistes Manami.

–¡Lo lamento, lo lamento!–Rió haciendo chistar de enojo a Toudou. –Vamos, no te enfades Toudou-san. –Con sigilo se acercó posicionándose en frente de él. Le abrazó cruzando sus manos en la espalda baja del mayor haciendo que detenga la intención de seguir caminando.

–Sabes, tu rostro enfadado es aún más lindo. He. –Sin dejarle tiempo de protestar, le dio un casto beso en los labios. – Y sonrojado te ves aún más.

Toudou ahora estaba el doble, no. El triple de enfadado y además tan rojo como un mismísimo tomate. –¡No hagas estas cosas en la calle Manami! ¡Y s-suéltame!– Este solo sonrió y le abrazó con aún más fuerza impidiendo cualquier intento de escape.

–¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido, Toudou-san! Son solo brom- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!

–¡Maldito niñato! ¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a tus superiores!

Toudou había llevado ambas manos a las mejillas de Manami y las apretaba sin contenerse. Este chico nunca aprendía. Le encantaba de sobremanera sacarle de quicio y burlarse de él. Pero, a pesar de todo, de que era inmaduro, caprichoso, le hacía perder la cabeza, la calma y millones de dolores de cabeza, para él era la persona más especial, y la cual más quería.

Suspiró escuchando quejarse de dolor al de ojos brillantes. –Supongo que ya es suficiente. –Dijo para cesar de estirar como goma la cara de un pobre Manami. –Esto es para que aprendas a tenerme algo de respeto, idiota Manami. –Dijo sin más.

–Lo siento…–Murmuró cabizbajo. –¡Es que es inevitable Toudou-san! No volveré a hacerlo, ¿Bien? No te enfades.

Manami en serio parecía arrepentido, y bastante triste. _«__"Al parecer me excedí. Después de todo es casi costumbre que haga este tipo de cosas..."__» _Pensó suspirando otra vez. –Ah. Ven acá.

Nuevamente llevó ambas manos al rostro de Manami, pero esta vez acarició con la yema de sus dedos la zona enrojecida donde había apretado antes.

–¿Mh? ¿Qué haces Toudou-san?–Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

–¿¡Que no ves?! ¡T-t…Te acaricio el rostro! –Rugió con las mejillas rosadas. –S-si no quieres, entonces no lo haré...

Manami rió y posó sus manos sobre las de Toudou, en un tacto suave y cariñoso. –No, no. Está bien así Toudou-san.

–Quien te entiende. –Bufó y luego le besó en los labios. –Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Los chicos están esperando por nosotros en el café.

Se separó y comenzó a caminar por las calles casi desiertas del lugar. Este era el habitual atajo que tomaban ambos para tener así mayor privacidad. En donde las chicas pesadas no les seguían ni interrumpían como era normal para Toudou.

–¡O-kay!~ Vámonos. –Se apresuró en llegar a su lado sonriendo como solía hacerlo. Y enredó sus dedos con los de Toudou, que tan solo giró su rostro en silencio, tratando de contener la vergüenza.

Quizás, lo que decía Manami de hablarles a sus amigos sobre su noviazgo no era mala idea. Aún tenía todo el camino hacia la cafetería para pensarlo. _«Supongo que ese recorrido será suficiente para elegir la decisión correcta. ¿No? »_

_The end._

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se agradecen los reviews, después de todo, de eso es lo que vivimos.


End file.
